


Cleaning

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Post-Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Marauders decides to clean their group flat. You know, for fun. And all of them take it seriously except for Sirius of course. No pun intended.Oneshot/drabble





	Cleaning

"Guys," James Potter announced, hands on his hips. He was determined. His eyes flashed. "Listen. I'm serious right now." He took a deep breath. "We need to clean the flat."

His friends groaned, and he ignored them.

"No one's getting out of this so shut up. So how do we separate the chores?"

"Uh, guess I'll do the kitchen," Peter relented.

James nodded, satisfied. "I'll do the living room."

"Bathroom," said Remus.

"Remus," said Sirius.

Uh. Wait. What?

Remus himself rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sirius looked him in the eye and smirked. "I said I'll do you."

Oh. Okay.


End file.
